Erotomania
by Purple Luck
Summary: Chase is trapped in an engagement! Now he only has a week to get out of the wedding before he takes on a Mrs. Young. Easy right? One problem. He has to do it without killing the bride to be! Renamed and Finished!
1. Here Comes the Bride

**Erotomania **

_**Purple Luck**_

**Disclaimer:** _Because it's actually require- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters. (Save it be for Morgan, Lance, Mrs. Le Faye, and the random weather man.)_

**Summary:** _Chase is trapped in an engagement and now he only has a week to get out of the wedding before he takes on a Mrs. Young. Easy right? Only one problem. He has to do it without killing the bride to be!_

**Chapter one:**_ Here Comes the Bride_

**Sunday**

Chase Young's lair was perhaps the most evil and ominous place in the world. It was just pure luck that the area was cursed under black clouds of doom and misery. The real estate agent that had shown him the place said that it was perhaps the most sought after characteristic in an evil villain's lair and it wouldn't come cheap. Of course this is Chase Young we're talking about and needless to say with a little forceful '_persuasion_' on the poor real estate agent's face he managed to get the lair for the unbelievable price of free. But something horrible was coming. It was an unstoppable force that would not have its will denied! Nothing could stop it. Heylin master or not!

"So folk, Expect rain, rain, and more rain this monsoon season in the south of China. Don't forget the emergency life rafts because there is going to be some serious flooding!" An overly perky weather man said in a car sales man like manner. Chase sighed as he watched the weather channel. Being eternally young had its drawbacks such as absolute boredom after you've done everything else. "And now here at channel two and a half we bring you a shocking update! It appears this weekend in the Land of Nowhere for the first time in about fifteen hundred years, Sunshine! And lots of it! And- wait? What?! Holy crap! It's the Apocalypse! Everyone head to the hills!"

Chase's snapped to attention. What the hell was the weather man talking about? His property was cursed! _Cursed! _Chase shook his head. It must have been a joke. How dare they play a joke on the mighty and powerful Chase Young?

"Note to self: When I rule the world, they die first." He muttered. Clicking off the TV Chase headed to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal to hold him over until lunch time. Lunch was soup. Again. Yet another drawback of being eternally young, he had to drink the same Lao Meng Long soup everyday for eternity or else his soul, which he sold for it, would zip straight to hell and his body would become an evil, savage demon infested shell. Peachy, right? Just as he had reached the kitchen he heard his front door slam open. And I mean, how could you not hear it? It's made of ten feet thick rock for crying out loud! He really should just install a regular door with a door bell. And in my opinion that door bell should play the Mexican hat dance! Or… not. Back to the story!

"Probably just Spicer. I'd better go kick him out. Before he _touches_ anything." Chase snarled. The last time he had chosen to ignore one of Jack Spicer's surprise visits, the clumsy fool had broken five irreplaceable Ming vases, started a massive fire in the dining room, and had spilled coke-a-cola all over his 'personal' magazine collection! Chase had especially mourned the loss of his 'personal' magazines… He took a deep breath as he approached the top of the stairs. "Alright Spicer! Get the hell out of my-"

Chase stopped mid-sentence. The intruder wasn't Spicer. It was a girl and a bunch of muscular guys with furniture, suitcases, and various sundries. She had been standing with her back to him, legs spread out and her hands on her hips in a commanding fashion. Her blond hair had been cut in a stylish bob where it was super short in the back and progressively became longer as it reached the front.

"_TWEET!_"Screeched a silver whistle.

"What do you Neanderthals think you're doing? Hm? I better not find a single scratch on my furniture. Because if I do, I'll tell daddy!" cried out the petite girl.

"No! No! It's not scratched miss! We promise!" Chase raised an eyebrow. Somehow this seventeen year old brat had struck fear into the hearts of these men who were well at least two feet taller than her. All by threatening to tell her father? Just what the hell was going on?

"Hold it! Just who the hell do you think you are?" Chase snapped. He descended the stairs as quickly as possible. The girl had turned about face ready to kill who ever had addressed her so rudely. Chase inwardly flinched himself. She had a cute face. Angry, but cute. She had long eyelashes to frame her fierce blue eyes and what looked to be soft, gentle, pink lips were set in a hard scowl. She was so cute Chase just about puked from the sugary sweetness of it all. The only thing that prevented his stomach from dumping on the blue, marble floor was that the normal cuteness had been contorted into an ugly temper tantrum. This girl was the _kind_ he hated the most. She was a fashion conscious mary-sue without a doubt.

"Uh! Hello! How dare you talk to me like that! Just who the hell are _you_!" All the muscular men were frozen with fear. Some had hopeful glitters in their eyes that Chase might be their salvation from their little task master. "I'll have you know that I'm Morgan Le Faye the thirteenth! Descendent of the original Morgan Le Faye! And unless you want to answer to my daddy I suggest you treat me with respect!"

"I'm Chase Young. I don't care who you are! Now pack your shit up and leave!" He growled in a threatening manner. Instantly, shock covered the girl's face. A fluttery gasp escaped her lips. Any moment now she'd be running for her worthless, generic life.

"Oh! Chase! I'm so sorry!" He smirked victoriously as this foolish little girl realized her mistake. _Glomp! _It was Chase's turn to be shocked! This Morgan girl was clinging to him. Around his _waist_! Nobody touched him like that! Well, except for that one chick in Rio… "Can you forgive me sweetie?"

"What?!"

"I suppose our first meeting would have been so much more pleasant if we had sent each other pictures, but really I just can never find the right thing to wear in a photo! Anyways I suppose- blah blah blah." Morgan continued to ramble on while Chase tried to un-attach his new parasitic appendage from his waist. The ridiculous nonsense spilling out of Morgan's mouth didn't exactly help the situation either. "Of course it would have also helped if you had been there with me and mom when we picked out our wedding colors and-"

"Wedding colors? What wedding? What are you talking about?" Yet again the dark Heylin master was confused and shocked.

"Why! **Our** wedding of course! Mom and Daddy will be here any minute to help set up for everything! Dad even hired a priest!"

Chase froze staring down at this wretchedly sweet girl wrapped tight around his waist. Marriage? Him? The great Chase Young? Sure he liked women, but only to look at! After living with Wuya he swore never to live with a woman again and much less marry anyone!

"That Chase, always playing his games." A southern voice echoed through the lair. Chase looked up instantly furious. He realized that whatever was going on he had found the one responsible for it. Hannibal Roy Bean.


	2. All Dressed in White

**Author's Note: **_Aw! Thanks for the great reviews! I love having input on my writing! I'll also be honest as well. I've almost finished writing the story. I just have two chapters left to write, so there will be six chapters. Maybe seven if I get wordy. I know it's short, but that is why it's called a __short__ story! I'm also going to back the story up on a flash stick just in case. (I don't want to have to rewrite this story from scratch!) Last but not least, my updates are going to be more spread out because of school, but they will happen!_

_Once again thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Two:** _All Dressed in White_

Chase stared down at his rival, Morgan still clinging tight to his waist, little pink hearts practically floating out of her head. Hannibal Bean was, perhaps, the only creature more evil than him. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a butter knife and spread on toast. Hm… And sprinkled with a light dusting of cinnamon and sugar with a tall glass of chocolate mil- er I digress. I'm a little hungry. Now! Back to our story!

Just as Chase was about to give the evil fruit- vegetable- thing… a piece of his mind an unexpected squeal burst out. Chase almost fell over as Morgan released him.

"Uncle Hannibal!" She cried with joy. Chase's eye twitched as the girl embraced her 'Uncle'. Some just looked wrong with the whole picture. He felt sick again.

"You're an _uncle_?" He asked completely skeptical. Obviously this poor girl was just a brain washed pawn all a part of Hannibal Bean's greater scheme.

"More like a godfather really." Hannibal said in his smooth southern voice. He patted Morgan's blond head gently with his tentacle. "She far too pretty to be my relation after all. Isn't that right my little Miss Morgan?"

"Aw! You say the sweetest things!"

"Well, I try." Chase rolled his eyes. He felt his stomach turning. Any moment now and blue floors would become green…or brown. Whichever came up first. It's only a matter of time. "Morgan. Your father is on his way. Why don't you go outside and wait for him?"

"Daddy is coming? Yay!" She squealed another horrible squeal of delight and ran outside. Once the two Heylin masters were sure she was gone they faced each other with fierce, burning intensity. Chase spoke first.

"What are you up to bean?"

"So quick to get to the point aren't we? Well, it's very simple. In three hours I'm getting you out of my way for good!" Hannibal bean folded his tentacles in a cocky manner. "You see, once you're married to that little nut case you'll be far too busy to deal with me."

"Ha! What could possible make you think I'd marry her or _anyone_ for that matter! Especially now that I know she is you're pawn."

"Because if you haven't noticed she's Morgan Le Faye, the only daughter of Lance Le Faye, who should be arriving any minute here." Chase's face fell. In the Heylin community Lance Le Faye was someone you didn't mess with, even Chase wasn't about to pull his chain. At least not until he became more powerful. Lance was a great sorcerer with money, power, and some serious connections to the Mafia. That bouncy, sunshine brat's last name should have clued him in right away as to what he was dealing with. Even more, Lance Le Faye and he had been great rivals since the 1960's. It was a long complicated story involving a certain dragon and a yo-yo… So long story short- they hated each other.

"Still, even so- How the hell did Morgan come to think I was going to marry her?"

"MySpace," The bean answered calmly. "And a few written letters from yours truly. It was quite romantic actually. 'Your' last letter was perhaps the best one I wrote. That gullible fool thinks that you really love her."

"It doesn't matter. Once Lance arrives I tell him the whole story." Chase glared down at the bean.

"Tsk. Tsk. Go ahead boy, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I just so happen to be very close to the Le Fayes. Anything I say is as good as gold to them. Not to mention he hates you, remember? They'll never believe a word you say."

The two heard the stone door crash open and Morgan cheering 'He is here! He is here! Papa is here'. Chase paled as he realized how in just five minutes he had been trapped with very few and difficult ways out.

Lance Le Faye came strolling in casually as if he owned Chase's lair. His black hair was almost as long as Chase's, but it was smoothed, aged, and streaked with silvery gray hairs. His facial features may have been of a man in his forties despite his age, but it was so stone cut that he could have been a living marble statue. Morgan practically ran alongside her father just to keep up with his relaxed strides. He wore a majestic white robe embroider with golden thread that caught the light just right. There was too many precious gems and ring to even describe on his fairly aged hands and around his neck. He truly looked like a wizard of olden times. The second Chase's eyes and his connected there was the same tension there had been almost fifty years ago. Lance still remembered. He was in no hurry to let bygones be bygones.

"By the way, If you do anything in any way to harm his daughter, He'll kill you. I'm sure you know that." Hannibal whispered delightedly at the thought. "And of course the writer of this shitty story will punish you with fuzzy bunnies!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! Damn it!" Chase hissed. They both bowed to honor the soon to be father in law.

"Ah! My dear and faithful friend Hannibal. Here to help keep an eye on things I see! You know you don't have to bow to me." Lance said in a deep rich voice. Hannibal and Chase simultaneously rose. "I didn't say you could rise!"

Chase bowed down again just knowing that his two greatest enemies loved every minute of the situation. They would pay for this! Somehow, someday they would pay dearly.

"Alright, Alright. Don't be such a suck up." Chase growled as he rose back to his full height. "Morgan, are you sure you want to marry _this_ 'man'?"

"Yes Daddy! I love him _so_ much!" Lance stiffened at the phrase his young daughter used. It was obvious he hated the idea of his only precious little daughter getting married to his bitterest rival. Maybe Chase could use this to his advantage. The old sorcerer sighed and pulled out a huge bundle of letters. There must have been hundreds of letters! Damn! Just how many letters did Hannibal write?!

"You do realize he is old enough to be my great grandfather, don't you?"

"Do _you_ realize that mom is old enough to be my big sister?" She had him there. Morgan's real mother had died years ago. The mom she referred to was actually her step mother, but they were so close, both in age and friendship that Morgan didn't think of her as a step mother in anyway.

"I still think you should wait a month to get to know this 'man' in person. He may be completely different from these little _letters _of his."

"A month!" She and Hannibal cried together.

"Thank God…" Chase sighed. That was more than enough time to wiggle his way out of this problem.

"But that's so far way in July Daddy! I want a June wedding! It's got to be tonight!" Lance chuckled at his daughter.

"Now, now a month would be best. Maybe you'll find out that you don't really want to-"

"I said tonight!" She screamed. Her eye filled with the sparks of determination and rage. Lance flinched. Despite his power and reputation he was no match for his daughter's demands. With each word her voice rose in pitch. "Because if it's not I'll- I'll- Oh! You know what I'll do daddy! And you'll be sorry! I love Chase! I've loved him for so long! We just have to be married tonight."

"Sweetie how about three weeks?"

"I want it tonight! Tonight! Tonight! _Tonight_!"

" Two weeks?!"

"No! No! No!" She cried desperately stomping her foot for punctuation.

"Morgan-"

"Tonight! It has to be or else! You can't stop our love!" She cried out in a soap opera like fashion.

"Morgan!"

"Chase and I will run away if we have too!"

"Enough! One Week and that is_ final_!" boomed the sorcerer. Dark flames burst forth and covered the portion of the room behind Lance Le Faye. His eye's glowed blue. "Do you understand me?"

Morgan scowled, then pouted, and mumbled her reluctant agreement. Chase cursed under his breath. He had to get this crazy girl out of his hair without invoking the wrath of her father. A fight between them could last for days and maybe destroy the world. What good is being the ruler of a world that didn't exist? Great… It was only Sunday and he knew it was going to be a long, long, _long_ week. And if I have anything to write about it, it will be!

"I love you Chasey!" Morgan sang out happily as she kissed Chase on the cheek.

"Blah!" Oh! The floor turned brown. Like I said- It had only been a matter of time…


	3. She Stepped on a Turtle

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! I don't have much to say this time, but I do have to say thanks to you guys who reviewed! I didn't even realize I was missing words and spelling them wrong. That's what happens when you write at three in the morning! Thanks a whole lot! I did go back and correct the errors in the first two chapters. I didn't do any major changes though. Well! Enjoy the third chapter! (Which just so happens to be the longest chapter so far!)_

**Chapter Three:** _She Stepped on a Turtle_

**Monday**

Chase's room was the most secretive place in his lair. No one, aside from himself, knew where it was. Not even his army of jungle cat servants knew where to find him. He had gone to bed early last night just to get away from those crazy people. Not long after Lance Le Faye, his wife arrived with _all_ of Morgan's bride's maids. There were about twenty of them! Not even including the maids of honor! Yes, Plural maids of honor. Morgan wanted a huge fantastic wedding! She had even submitted to various magazines to cover the event. Chase pulled the thick blue covers around him tighter and rubbed his temples. He had a massive headache. Each of the bride's maids just had to meet the groom. They cooed, coddled, and fussed over him like he was a little boy. It was worst than his fan girls!

"_Oh! Look at his hair! It's so soft!" Said one girl as she ran her hands through his hair. He swatted her away._

"_O.M.G! O.M.G!" A small crowed jumped up and down in circles screaming like banshee's at rock concert._

"_He is soo buff! Morgan is soo like, lucky and stuff!" _

"_Ladies! Back off! Chase needs air too!" Morgan gently shooed away her bride maids. He had a brief sigh of air until she draped herself around him. Chase tried prying her off of himself again, but still to no avail. Instantly, a collective squeal arose from the crowd of girls._

"_They are __**sooo **__cute together!" Chase couldn't help but think he had finally died and gone to Hell._

He rolled over trying to shake the wretched memory from his head. He finally began to feel peaceful. Something smelled good. It was kind of like bacon- and eggs? Lazily, he opened one of his golden eyes.

"Good morning love dove!"

"Oh God!" Chase jumped out of bed pulling the covers with him. Well, it was more of a fall to be honest, but you get the idea. There Morgan stood on the other side of his bed wearing a pink apron holding a tray with breakfast. She smiled and placed the tray on the side table and sat on the bed.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! Now hop up here and eat! I made it myself! We've got a big day ahead of us."

"How the hell did you find my room!?" He yelled, ignoring the hot breakfast she'd brought him. Morgan smiled sweetly and passively dismissed his question. She patted the bed besides her motioning for him to sit. The great Heylin master just continued to sit on the floor. Morgan flipped her hair and flopped across his bed. She hung her head over the edge with her legs crossed in the air.

"So anyways! Today we were going to get your tux, but daddy wants you to wear a traditional sorcerer's robe instead. How old fashion is _that_?! Seriously. But I said sure cause mom said it be a good idea. And I'm going to get my wedding dress today! I really want to know which you like best, so you're coming too and blah blah blah-"

Chase phased her out. The headache he had tried so hard to get rid of was back. It hit him that Morgan was the first person in fifteen hundred years to have seen him in his pajamas. A shudder went through him as he realized that if he didn't do something to get out of the wedding, Morgan would see him every day and night for the rest of her life. It would be the longest eighty years of his eternal life. And then of course what would happen if she wanted a family? Chase's left eye twitched as he ran over these terrifying thoughts.

Half way through Morgan's talk she had pulled the tray over to the two of them. Reluctantly, he munched on some of the bacon and cinnamon toast. He passed on the eggs though. It surprisingly was good. If anything Morgan was a good cook. She continued blabbing on and on with the wedding preparations.

"-blah blah blah I was think blah blah with the fountains we could have exotic fish and other blah blah blah anything but turtles!"

"Turtles?"

"They creep me out!" Chase smirked evilly. Now was his chance.

"Really? Because I actually like turtles. I've been thinking about getting one as a pet. A really big one. " Chase gleefully watched as Morgan's face fell. The girl shuddered and her blond locks shook too. He decided to push it a little more. "I don't think I could possible like someone who hates turtles."

Morgan sat up on the bed gawking. She seemed to be absolutely offended that he 'liked' turtles. Chase almost wanted to laugh at her for believing him. The way he had said it had been so cheesy, it was like a joke. Seeing her face contorted in confusion and 'upset-ness' made him actually consider actually getting a pet turtle just because of her reaction. Heck! He'd _wear_ one if it was a Morgan repellant! Hooray for the turtles! She bit her lower lip as if thinking.

"Well, Chase. I really hate turtles. So there must be only one thing we can do. I just- I guess-" Chase leaned in with anticipation. It had been so easy to get rid her! Had he known about the turtles yesterday he would have rushed off to the nearest Pet Smart to buy one. "I'll just have to get over my fear for you! If you want a turtle then you can have a turtle sweetie!"

Damn it. Of all the time she chose to be selfless it had to be now. He'd just have to try harder. After all he's contending with an author and her desire to write a story!

The rest of the morning was spent altering the traditional sorcerer's robes that Lance had pushed for. He stood there with scrutinizing every aspect of Chase. The black robes went to the floor, even after the alterations. Though he hated to admit it Chase like them, they were very comfortable. Lance looked him over one more time and gave a sour 'hmph' for his reluctant approval. Chase noticed he hadn't seen Hannibal anywhere. Which meant he was tying up loose ends somewhere in his little plot.

Unfortunately, as could be predicated in this fanfiction, Chase's day went from bad to worse. Morgan and mother had dragged him along all the way out to New York to find a wedding dress. So, he was stuck in a stupid huge department store in- '_normal_' clothes. Morgan held is hand in an iron clamped hold. He scowled as the second flashback that morning began to play.

"_Chase! You can't go any were dressed like that!" Morgan pointed to his usual armor._

"_What are you talking about? I'll go where ever- dressed however I damn well like!" He snapped. Lance Le Faye, who had claimed Chase's thrown as his new reading chair, shot a nasty glare over the top of his book, __101 Spells to Use on Your Future Son-in-Law__. He was itching to try it out…_

"_Just put on a pair of blue jeans for me please!" She pouted with her large sparkly eyes on the verge of tears. Chase felt his stomach flip and not in the good way. Was it just him or did he feel a little green? Either way he held it in and stood firm. Morgan scowled, but a smile crept on to her face. A mischievous spark flared in her flawless blue eyes as she said; "You're so difficult sometimes! Well, I guess maybe daddy can persuade you. You know, have a little man to man conversation!"_

"_Anything for you angel!" Her father called out with a semi-wicked grin._

So, one painful man to man 'conversation' and an author with fuzzy bunnies later Chase was forced to wear jeans and a black T-shirt. He could kill something right now. Maybe those fuzzy bunnies… Morgan had dragged him into the nearest dress shop and plopped him down in a chair. Her mother slipped in silently behind him so there would be no escape.

"Okay! Let me go get some dresses to try on! I'll be out in a sec and you can tell me what you think okay sweetie!" She went in for a kiss which he tilted his head so that she caught only his cheek rather than his lips. She smelled nice though. It was kind of a peppermint kiwi-ish smell. Great. Her only good traits were that she could cook and apparently had good hygiene. Fabulous… Because those are the important things that build lifelong relationships… Morgan scurried off leaving her mother and fiancé alone together.

"You don't like my daughter do you?" Chase looked up at the slightly older looking woman. She smiled at him warmly and pleasantly. She was very close to Morgan's age, maybe ten or twelve year's older. She _really_ could be Morgan's big sister! Chase felt he could tell her the truth, but how could he be sure? "Not many boys do. I know you didn't write those letters, but of course try telling that to a love hungry teen. It really breaks my heart to see her acting to foolish. She is actually my friend."

"It was Hannibal Bean." Chase snapped. He was still burnt about the whole set up.

"Ha! I knew it!" Mrs. Le Faye pumped her fist in a little cheer for herself. The woman quickly regained herself.

"Then why don't you te-" Mrs. Le Faye interrupted him seeming a little pissed off about it herself.

"Unfortunately, my husband is actually close to that little beast. The Le Faye's sort of owe Bean a favor. Something about helping Morgan Le Faye get her revenge on Guinevere."

" Do you know how can I get out of th-"

"Yoo-hoo! Hey you two! Look at this one!" Morgan smiled as she twirled in one of the dresses. It was very lacey and definitely showed her features. The mother and daughter wasted no time getting into a huge argument over the less than kosher dress. They squabbled like two best friends. In the end Morgan's mother won after calling her a whore. She sent her daughter off to find a more tasteful dress or else she would pick the dress. Chase just shook his head at the foolish little girl.

In the end Mrs. Le Faye picked out the dress considering Morgan seemed magnetically attracted to unsavory short dresses. Chase yawned, slumping in his chair. Morgan was furious at his lack of attention. She came out in the dress her mom picked for her.

"It's horrible! I hate these poofy sleeves and- Blah Blah Blah! Blah Blah and I look better in a v-neck not a square! Blah Blah Blah! Blah now what's the point of wearing the shoes I picked out! You can even see them! Blah Blah Blah! This is fashion disaster! Blah Blah Blah! _Say _something Chase!" Chase had tuned out half of the crap she'd just said. He looked at her and shrugged.

"It's better than the ones you picked out." Morgan had frozen on the spot.

"Y-You like it?" She muttered afraid of his answer. At this point Chase was too tired to care. He was actually being completely honest. Though he was too bored to realize it he was multi-tasking at getting out of his engagement. Morgan was deeply into fashion and this was not in any her sacred 'Teen Scene' magazines.

"I really don't care." He sat up and stretched. "Can we go now?"

**Tuesday**

The next morning Chase woke to fortunately find no Morgan in his room. Maybe it had just been a nightmare. Chase laid in his bed listening to the silence. Silence was great. Normally he hated it. Being alone for a long time will make anyone hate silence, even someone as solitary as Chase. But the past two days made him appreciate every little bit of golden silence. He decided to use the time to contemplate ways of getting Morgan to dislike him. It wasn't hard to think of methods. After all Chase was an evil master mind. The only problem was just which one would work? Something though didn't feel right. It felt like a disaster was about to occur. Another turn for the worst.

"EEEEEK!" Chase jolted out of bed at the frightful shriek. He quickly changed into his usual clothes and headed to his throne room were the cry had come from.

"Please!" Chase pleaded to Heaven. Though he really didn't have much business to do with them since he sold his soul to hell… "I know I'm evil, but if that girl has exploded I will change my ways! I become a priest or whatever. "

Chase skidded into the throne room and saw Morgan on the floor holding a magazine in one hand and what had once been a full cup of chocolate Frappa-mocha-whatever-the-hell-you-call-it-chino coffee in the other. The girl didn't move an inch. Chase looked up whispering 'thank-you!' He was roughly shoved aside by the girl's father who rushed to her side.

"Morgan?!" He lifted her unconscious head up. Chase took a deep breath and began to put on an act.

"Will- Hm! Will she be okay?" He choked out trying to sound somewhat concerned. Inside of him he cheered ecstatically!

"Yes, She'll be fine."

"Deals off." He whispered toward the ceiling, addressing Heaven. "Like I'd ever become a priest anyways!" Damn. He had been so close… Come _on_ did you really think it would be easy?

"I could only hope." He muttered to the invisible and ominous author.

"What?" Lance blinked at Chase's apparent 'insanity'.

"Nothing!- Damn fourth wall…" Chase added in a mumble.

" Anyways… She's just fainted again. It seems she's gotten a new issue of one of her magazines. She gets over excited." Lance said casually as he attempted to revive his daughter. Morgan's eyes slowly opened, a bit foggy after being unconscious. The soft pink lips on the girl's face curved in to a smile. Suddenly regaining herself she jumped up and out of her father's arms and ran to over to Chase. Before he could get away he found a colorful, glossy paged magazine shoved in his face.

"Look! Look! Chase! It's my dress! It says here that poofy sleeves and really long gowns are _in_ this season!" Her sweet blue eyes sparkled with exuberant joy.

"So!?" He snapped as he shoved the stupid magazine out of his face.

"So! So! The dress we picked out was perfect! You've made me so happy!" Morgan jumped at him and hugged him tight around his neck.

"Fabulous…" he muttered. Morgan didn't pick up on his sarcasm at all. It seemed any attempt he made to run her off backfired. His gut tied in a knot realizing that getting rid of her was not going to be as easy as he hoped. Morgan attempted to give him a kiss which he futilely resisted. The girl's soft lips pecked his cheek.

"Okay! Look, Mom and I have to go Paris to pick up some more wedding decorations! I'll be back by four so you and I can work out the guest list tonight! Take it easy love dove!" Morgan gave him another kiss which landed dangerously close to his lips and ran off. It was getting really hard to avoid those. Lance gave Chase a 'go die' look before heading off to do who knows what. The Heylin master was finally alone. Or so he thought! Dun! Dun! _Dun! _

"Did you see the latest issue of Cosmo Girl this morning?" That all too familiar southern voice said in a slightly mocking tone. Dun! Dun! _Dun!_ "Oh! Would you stop that! It's so over used. It's not funny!" Sorry…

Chase turned to see his greatest enemy leaning against the wall. "You know that little brat just about called off the wedding because of that stupid dress."

"So you changed the fashion." Chase growled not missing anything.

"Exactly." Before Chase could say anything a fairly ugly black and white bird came flying in and landed by Hannibal. Ying-Ying chattered quietly to it master. The bean frowned, quickly dismissing it from the room.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Chase smiled smugly.

"Just a minor loose end." And with that Hannibal disappeared.

Perhaps having a spy following that idiot bean would be in order. Chase summoned and commanded his own raven to follow after his enemy. As for him, he'd be preparing for Morgan's return. Since she loved that dress so much he'd take 'special' care of it. Or better yet- He'd have the one fool who could screw anything up take care of it.

'Ding-Dong!' an hour later none other than Jack Spicer stood at the front door of Chase's evil layer with a box of turtles. The poor boy was so excited to receive the news about the wedding and that _he_ was to be the best man! The stone door began to open. Jack however took a step back. He had been crushed by that door enough times now.

"Ha! Not today door! You shall never again crush the great prince of evil who is Jack-"

'Bam!' Before Jack could finish his magnificent speech the stone door had jumped across the distance just to crush him. Luckily the box of turtles was spared! Hooray for the turtles!

"Spicer…" he wheezed out as he pulled himself out from under the cursed stone.

"It's about time Spicer. Hurry up and stop playing with the front door!" Jack quickly recovered when he heard his dark hero. Chase led the foolish inventor kid pass several people who were busily hanging up large, ornate flower garlands, lining pathways with light pink candles, and just about everything else that could be conceived. Jack had to run to keep up with Chase's smooth pace. The two entered into a room. Jack saw the bride's poofy sleeved dress fitted on a mannequin.

"So, um C.Y." Chase growled a soft warning. He hated that nickname perhaps just as much as he had hated 'Chasey'. Jack quickly corrected himself. "Er- Chase! What is it that you wanted me to do?"

"You brought the turtles right?"

"Yah! See here they are! But why do you-"

"Just wait here, I'll be right back." Chase took the turtles and shut the door fast behind him. It was only a matter of time until the dress was ruined, but just encase this didn't work he was going to put Morgan to the test to see if she'd really tolerate turtles for their 'love'. Chase paled a little at the word.

For about an hour Chase and his jungle cat minions set to work to ruin any decorations they secretly could while placing turtles in the ponds and fountains. Just as he was cutting another garland short there was a tap on his back. Great he was caught red handed! He had gotten careless. He turned to see Morgan's mother standing there with an amused look on her face. He stood up trying to look as innocent as possible- It didn't work.

"So." He began. "I thought you were in Paris with Morgan."

"It's four o' clock and just so you know, I cancelled the catering." He nodded. At least he had someone on his side. "By the way, the turtles are a nice touch!"

"Thank you, but I'm a little surprised. Your husband seems to hate the idea of Morgan marring me, yet he does nothing to prevent it."

"Well, he never has been able to say 'no' to Morgan. I understand if you don't love her then she won't be happy and neither will you. So why not make everyone happier in the long run! Now. Is there anything else I can help with?""

Chase smiled as he heard a girlish shriek. "No. No. I'm pretty sure that just sealed the deal."

The two rushed off to see the trouble.

"What the hell do you _mean_ it's ruined? It's annihilated!" Morgan screeched. Chase tried to act the way a concerned fiancé would. Of course he was too far amused. Morgan had arrived at four o' clock exact like she had promised only to find reports of troubles decorating. She had pushed all the new decorations onto her volunteers to use in place of the old ones. She helped out everywhere receiving more and more reports were things weren't working out.

Only when she sat down by a fountain to catch her breath did she discover nasty little turtles swimming around. Instantly sick, she had dashed off to her room and blew chunks into the garbage can by the door. The breaking point had been when she looked up only to find a weird red hair kid trying to duct tape together stained, burnt sheds of what had once been her wedding dress. Then there was the girly scream. It had come from Jack Spicer as Morgan began pounding his face.

"Sweetie! It's just a dress and it was an accident!" Her mother played things as cool as she could. Several people urgently ushered them aside as they began to extinguish a tree that had been randomly set fire to. Morgan's eye blazed with the same intensity.

"Accident? How did he even get in my room in the first place!?" Jack opened his mouth to explain, but caught the death glare in Chase's amber eyes. The sound became stuck in his throat and slowly fizzled away. Lance's hands were glowing in his signature color, obviously ready to waste the beaten remains of Jack for Morgan.

"No vaporizing!" Mrs. Le Fay snapped at him. He slowly put away his magical aura and grumbled about never having any fun.

Morgan looked like she was going to bust a gasket. Chase was sure that her face had just invented a whole new shade of red. The impetuous brat threw down a very scurrilous worded tantrum before storming off giving everyone the bird. Chase gave Mrs. Le Faye discrete thumbs up. She smiled sweetly and returned the gesture. The rest of the night was fairly quite. Morgan had locked herself in her room and had refused to eat dinner. It seemed that Chase's hellish nightmare was almost over. The Heylin master shut of the light next to his bedside. He slept peacefully although the night.


	4. And Down Came Her Girdle

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to all my reviewers (and lurking readers) for your support! Well, the story is winding down. After this there are only two more chapters. One is finished and being proof read while the other one is half way finished. It's getting hard to finish this simply because I have at least six different ideas of how to end it. _

_Anyways! Enough of my ranting! Read and enjoy!_

**Chapter Four:** _And Down Came Her Girdle_

**Wednesday**

Hannibal silently waited for a little meeting he had set up. Ying-Ying's news had been about Wuya. No one really knew where she had gone after she left Chase's place. Honestly, no one really cared either. Unfortunately, where ever she had skulked off to news of Chase's wedding had reached her and she just had to put her nose it in. Hannibal knew if she showed up Morgan would suspect Chase of cheating on her. That was one thing that he couldn't have happening. Morgan was a very jealous brat and would not tolerate an 'open' relationship of any kind. Not even the slightest acknowledgment that the other existed. Wuya appeared at the designated clichéd spot of Stonehenge. She hadn't changed at all.

"Evening Miss. Wuya." Hannibal said with false courtesy. The Heylin witch snapped her attention to the bean. She seemed as irritable as ever too.

"What do you want?" Wuya snapped at him. Hannibal shrugged though they both knew he really did want something.

"Just to say hello to a good friend of mine that's all."

"Well then good-bye, because I have somewhere to be." Just as she began to stock off the Bean snatched her wrist.

"Oh you do, my dear, you do. Sphere of Yun!" He cried. Wuya gasp as Hannibal imprisoned her in an unbreakable, multicolored bubble.

"What is the meaning of this!" She screeched. She pounded her fist against the bubble though it was futile. Hannibal didn't answer as he opened a portal to the Ying-Yang world using the stolen Shen Gong Wu. He shoved the bubble inside and closed the portal.

"Well. That takes care of her." He smirked dusting off his tentacles. Ying-Ying flew in low and perched on one of the old stones above. It chattered low and quietly to its master as it did before. Only now it relayed a different message.

"Damn it! No doubt it's Chase's fault." Ying-Ying bobbed its head in agreement, but there was more to the message. Hannibal growled furiously. Great! Now there was more non-sense he had to fix back at Chase's layer.

"This stressful, overly complicated plan better work." Hannibal muttered to no one, but himself.

Meanwhile a thousand miles and a scene transition later, there was a knock on Chase's door. Morgan yelled at everyone to keep diligently working while she answered the door. She had cooled down just enough to have everyone working double time to get all the old decorations taken down.

Morgan sighed and smoothed out her hair as she opened the stone door. Horrid squeals echoed throughout Chase's palace. He growled as he looked up. The Xiaolin Monks were on his door step… His humiliation was going to be on a globe scale by the end of this story.

"Kimiko!" Morgan smiled as she embraced her friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"You know them?" He growled.

"Ch! Please! Chasey! We're rich girls of course we know each other! Duh!" Morgan rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Well, I don't know her friends, but- whatever."

"So good to see you haven't changed a bit…" Kimiko muttered at the flippant remark about her friends. "But seriously we need to talk."

"Oh sure! Sure! Hey! Could you're guy friends help with the decorations?" She smiled as she walked over to them. "I mean they look so strong and... capable?"

"Well, we really stopped by to-" Omi began, but was cut off.

"Fantastic!" She cheered! "You sweeties can go over there and fish out the turtles!" She gave the boys a push. "Have fun!"

"I thought you said you would tolerate 'my' turtles." Chase muttered with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yah, about that- I lied." She laughed. Suddenly looking serious she added darkly; "Now get back to work! Come on Kimiko! We can go talk in my room!"

Chase sighed as he helped take down the ruined decorations. That Morgan was pushy. Why the hell was he taking orders from her!? The was the great dark prince for crying out loud! He growled and dropped the garland he had been working with and began to walk off. Lance himself was busily untying some slashed up paper lanterns nearby.

"Don't think I don't see what you're up too." Chase paused temporarily. He looked up the ladder at Lance. Lance finally pulled one of the lanterns off. He looked at Chase with an icy glare.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, I know you did this." Lance stopped his work and looked down on Chase. Chase inwardly smacked himself.

"Damn Author! You just can't make it easy can you?!"

"Who the _Hell_ are you talking too?!"

"No one! Damn it!" Chase yelled. The Heylin wizards lunged for each other's throats. People stopped to watch them pound each other's face. It was the first time since his childhood that Chase just fought. There was no real martial arts involved, no magic, no real motives- just two dumb guys beating the crap out of each other. It kind of looked like a school yard fight between two second graders.

"A week's worth of choices says the old guy kicks Chase's butt." Raimundo said as he sat back by the pond to watch the fight.

"Most defiantly we shall take that bet! _Ow_!" Omi gasped as he lifted his hand out of the water with a turtle clamed tightly to his pinky finger.

"Okay everyone! I've brought snacks fo-" Mrs. Le Faye stopped mid-sentence when she saw the two grown men fighting on the floor. "Um… You know what! I think I'll um… just- leave."

**Thursday**

Morgan scowled at the incomplete work left over. It was currently four in the morning and no one else was up yet. Chase and her father's ridiculous skirmish last for several hours. Once she had broken the fight up the two men refused to finish working and stocked off to their bed rooms. Kimiko and her friends left promising to be back for the wedding.

"RA!" She growled out as she kicked a paper lantern that had been left on the floor. It instantly it bust into pink flames and designated in mid air.

Morgan's magic wasn't _exactly_ stable. Magic is very connected to the mind and emotions. This meant Morgan's thinking would often get twisted with what she really wanted and her lack of magical control.

As she walked past the decorations that were supposed to be taken down they would burst into a pink flame. The blue corridors and halls were now ablaze with a fierce pink glow. She growled as she reflected on the conversation she had had with Kimiko yesterday.

_Kimiko and Morgan sat on her bed, the place were all official girl chats took place. Morgan smiled at her good friend._

"_So what is it you need to talk about?" She said._

"_Well, it's about the wedding." Kimiko muttered nervously. Morgan looked at her confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just- It's just- You shouldn't marry Chase!" She blurted out. An awkward silence hung in the air. Kimiko, unsure of what to say next, opened her mouth and hoped what she said would come out good, "He's evil! You know that right? He's old, really old, and creepy and- he's practically not human!"_

_Morgan still kept quite. Kimiko bit her lower lip hoping her friend would understand what she was saying._

"_You don't understand Kimiko. I know he loves me and isn't that what matters?" Morgan got up and pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out a letter. She had taken them all back from her father. She smiled at it and sighed as she put it back in the draw feeling reassured. "I don't get it. Everyone tells me to find a man who loves me for who I am and when I do everyone says that he's the wrong guy? Why is that? Hm?"_

"_Morgan-"_

"_I'm so pissed off with everyone trying to tell me what to do."Morgan's eyes bore into her dear friend. Suddenly the room became hotter and the air became thick with more than just tension._

"_Something doesn't feel right." Kimiko muttered._

"_Well, You know what I think? I think that-" There was a crash outside Morgan's growing wrath was diverted from her friend. "Now what?"_

"_Come let's go see what's going on…" Kimiko muttered having a feeling it was 'guy stupidity'…_

Morgan finally stopped in front of a reflecting pool. She was panting in a cold sweat. _He loves me! He does! He has too! _Her disjointed thoughts yelled inside of her. Morgan's once soft blue eyes were dilated and set firmly, smoldering, on her reflection. A wide eyed turtle swam up to her hoping she might have a snack for him. It gently poked its head above the surface right in the middle of the wretched girl's reflection. It blinked as ripples spawned from the water's slight disturbance.

Ying-Ying flew and landed on a branch just above the reflection pond. It sat impassively as it watched Morgan deliver a terrible end to the poor, little turtle. Hannibal himself stood in the shadows, somewhat impressed by the dark magic this air headed girl could do. Morgan had left quite a mess, especially after what she had done to that turtle. Morgan didn't realize that she had an audience while she silently walked back to her room not even remembering what she had just done. He quietly put out the flames using a spell of his own and clean up any traces of violence. Chase couldn't find out just yet about her 'problems'. This was why Hannibal picked out Morgan for his plan. She was utterly psychotic and didn't even know it.

Morgan woke up later in the day than everyone else. The last thing she remembered was pre-ordering a new dress online and having to go to Hong Kong to pick it up. It was the closest anyone dared to deliver to the Land of Nowhere. _Sissy pansies…_

She cursed silently remembering that the old decorations needed to come down and be replaced. She quickly got dressed in a white sundress with matching pink sandals and jacket. She really didn't feel like doing anything to day. This whole marriage was going to hell in a hand basket. Chase, in particular, wasn't making things easier for her either.

"It's okay! Everything will calm down after the wedding." She whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs. Her cheeks burned a slight pink remembering some of her favorite letters he had written to her. "He does love me. He's just as stressed out as I am and that's all there is to it!"

Chase was practicing his martial arts in a very large and forgotten room in the deeper parts of his dark citadel. It had been years even since he had been back there. The room was very open, yet away from all the commotion. It was the first time he had gotten a moment's peace to practice.

"Chase?" A voice rang out.

"Er, Son of B-"

"Are you busy?" He turned to face the bane of his existence who had addressed him.

Morgan seemed a little off today. There were dark rings under her eyes, yet they still held that sparkle of sweetness and determination. Chase scowled and pretended that he hadn't heard her as he went back to training. She persisted;

"I was hoping you'd come with me to get my new dress or maybe help pick out some decorations. You know. Somehow all the old decorations were taken down! Isn't that great!?" She giggled, thinking Chase had done it to please her. She hadn't even notice the ashy smell as she marveled at how much work had been done. Chase continued on as if he hadn't heard her still. Morgan frowned slightly.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together." Chase sighed exasperatedly and finally responded to the girl's request.

"I am busy, so I _can't_ spend time with you." He stated without looking at her. Morgan's hand twitched.

"Please?" She whispered. "I want to be with you today."

"No!" He snapped. Morgan's eye twitched at Chase's rejection.

"I said- _Spend time with me! Damn it!_" She growled and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off you stupid girl!" She clung to him the same way she had when they had first met. He growled as he tried to push her off to no avail. Chase Young, the conqueror of great warriors, master of evil, was being held captured by a hormonally driven teenage girl. Wow! That sentence didn't sound right!

Morgan rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Damn! How he wished he could use his spikes in his shoulder guard to impale her stupid face! Chase kept struggling to get out of Morgan's death lock. He could be doing something else right now, but no. He was stuck with some love sick puppy on clinging to him like an octopus on a clam. He growled again as he tried prying her off by her waist.

"Oh hey! Chase! Morgan!" It was Jack Spicer.

"Double son of a B-" Sorry Chase! That's just how it goes! Anyways- Morgan looked up from Chase's shoulder, her eyes smoldered furiously that her alone time with Chase was cut short. Jack stopped wide-eyed.

"Oh… Am I- you know- interrupting _something_?" Jack made an awkward hand gesture to illustrate what he meant. Chase felt heat rush to his cheek at what the idiot was implying. Before he could respond, Morgan stood up abruptly and walked over to Jack. Her eyes were wide and dilated. He gulped knowing he was in huge trouble. Her fist tightened.

_SMACK!_

Jack fell to the floor unconscious as Morgan stormed off to who knows were. The dark Heylin master stood up grateful to have that brat off of him. He looked at Spicer. It wasn't a very pretty sight, but since when was Jack ever a pretty sight? He had a black eye. From the way his nose was bleeding it looked like that girl had broken his nose too. Chase shrugged and left poor Jack to go find something he could do to utterly destroy his 'relationship'.


	5. Here Comes the Groom

**Author's Note: **_Well, Happy Late Halloween… I was going to update, but I had work that night. Suck. So anyways! Thanks to all of you who are still reading! I'm sorry it took so super long to update. I've had paper after paper after paper due literally every freaking week! So here is the second to last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five:** _Here Comes the Groom_

**Friday**

All of Thursday and Friday morning were going fabulous for Chase! Yesterday, Morgan had left to Hong Kong to get another dress. This also was unfortunately ruined by Jack Spicer, who had finally been found by someone and given medical treatment. Then Morgan had started to send out invitations by birds that conveniently when 'missing'. Both the birds and the letters… I imagine Chase's cats had something to do with that. And best of all, the priest who had been hired was demoted from his status for chasing after girls. Something about being curse and needing a son. I'm sure you all know who I'm making a reference too! Wink Wink! Nudge Nudge!

"Damn it! No cross-overs!"

What the-? Who just broke the fourth wall without my permission!? Just you wait! I'll find out who you are and then it will be the fuzzy bunnies for you! Damn rebellious characters…

So on with the story-

For this morning, Chase had eaten breakfast without being hugged, snuggled, or loved in any way at all! Morgan had once again locked herself way in her room. For all he knew Morgan may have committed suicide from the mounting pressure.

Chase lazily stirred his evil soup while he read MacBeth. Even though it was regarded as a tragedy, Chase found it to be more of a comedy especially since he had known the real MacBeth. He smiled as he got to the part of Lady MacBeth's suicide. He was just imagining Morgan as that character. He could just see her wearing an ornate red dress jumping from a window. It was a magnificent fantasy. He went back and reflected a little more on that red dress… and those curves… and her-

"Morning Chase." He looked up from the classic play. He noticed how hot he had gotten. _What the hell! _Just when it had gotten to the good part! _Of the play!_ Sure. Chase. Sure.

Anyways, it was Morgan's mother who had interrupted him. "Morgan has come out of her room and she is holding a 'special meeting'."

"Fabulous."

The two walked together down the blue halls towards Chase's library. Chase hadn't really used his library in a long time. He kept a few personal favorites around and read them often. He only kept the library because he had several dark magic books he occasionally used for references. Chase and Mrs. Le Faye rounded a left corner and came to a dead end hall with two large medieval oak doors decorated with iron. Mrs. Le Faye raised her eyebrow at the old fashion décor.

"I haven't had time to redecorate…" He muttered as he effortlessly push open one of the doors. The two passed many dusty rows of books before they reached the center of the library. Mrs. Le Faye had to admit she was certainly impressed now!

The room was an open two story library. White marble spiraling staircases connected the top and bottom levels. All the bookshelves were tall and pointed to the center of the room where a cozy sitting area and desk were. Morgan sat on the desk with her legs crossed in her pajamas. She looked just as pissed as she had been the other day only she was less red. Chase noticed that Lance had taken his favorite chair… again. Chase opted to stand and allowed Mrs. Le Faye to sit in the only remaining chair.

Morgan motioned for Chase to come stand by her. He reluctantly obeyed her request only after catching the death glare from the soon to be father in-law. There was a score to be settled, but not now…

As he took his place he saw all of Morgan's bride's maids and maids of honor sitting on the floor looking nervous. Even Jack was there, perhaps more afraid than anyone else. The poor boy was sweating bullets. His usual 'goth' make up was slightly smeared from the cool sweat.

"All right." Morgan said in a somewhat controlled toned voice. It sounded ready to snap. "Here is what we're going to do. And by 'we' I mean _you_! The bride's maids and maid of honor are going to pick up their dresses I ordered for them. Dad, you and Mom are going to finish handling the invitations. Chase and I are going to finish decorating. Does anyone have any questions?"

Jack's hand feebly rose. Morgan looked as if she was going to kill him for dare having a question.

"What?"

"Wh-What should I do?"

"You're going to stay out of the way and try not to be so _damn_ stupid!" Morgan snapped so viciously she could have taken a head off. Jack shrunk back in a pitiful ball. "Now do what you've been told!"

No one moved.

"NOW!"

The girls scrabbled way screaming in terror. Even Lance and his wife hopped off their seats and scurried out. Jack however stayed behind, curled up in a defensive position. He was doing his best to obey. Morgan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The evil Heylin master had to admit she was pretty impressive. The engaged couple stood in the silent library for a few minutes until Morgan spoke first.

"You know I found out that the catering I order had been cancelled by someone." Chase froze. How did she find out? No! She couldn't find out whose fault it was! Not at all! Could she? He waited for her to speak again. "So now I'm going to have to do it all myself."

There was a sigh of relief that she didn't go into to detail on the subject. Although he knew she was suspicious of something.

"I'm obviously going to have to find _another_ new dress." Morgan looked directly at Jack through silted, narrow eyes. Chase looked over at his unwanted fiancé. She was completely calm, unmoving. He could see how pissed she was. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be some kind of homicidal maniac.

Dun! Dun! _Dun!_

"Where'd that noise come from?" Morgan snapped out of her scary-fest and looked up at the ceiling with curious wide eyes.

"Don't ask…"

"Anyways, I'm going to get a shower." Morgan said as she walked away. Chase watched as she went to go wash up, do her hair and whatever the hell else she did to herself to make herself 'perfect'. He knew that no matter what the outcome of this misadventure, she was the only one who was going to get hurt.

"Uh. I feel gross." Chase muttered at the huge out of character moment I just forced him through. "I can never unread that. And what was with those thoughts hm? I _thought_ this wasn't a romance!"

It's not! I never said that you _cared_. I was just showing some development in your character!

"Well, it's not an accurate portrait at all! I mean everything about this story is messed up!" Chase yelled.

"I know! I am not that cowardly!" Jack chimed in.

What the- Who said you could break the forth wall! Now shut up and go back to you pitiful fatal position! Jack squealed and curled back into a ball.

Sheeze… The story really _is_ in rebellion!

"Damn straight!" Shut up Chase! That's it! I'm cutting ahead in the story!

Chase ached for the first time in fifteen hundred years. Should have been nice to me and I wouldn't have made you suffer!

After Morgan had pulled herself together she worked him like a dog. He had argued with her on almost every decision she made. In the end she won. Everything. Chase found out, or so he thought, why Lance feared his own daughter and why Hannibal wanted him to marry her. Morgan Le Faye was the most demanding, self-driven person Chase had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Unfortunately, for Chase the decorations look hundred times better than they had originally. Morgan displayed her a little of her own magic to create any girl's fairytale wedding. To top it off, Morgan wasn't a good cook. She was a fantastic cook! She had prepared a huge gourmet banquet. Somehow in just eleven sentences, she had also made biggest butter cream frosting cake ever created, complete with sugar flowers and various decorations. And this author says- Thank you imagination for filling in the blanks so I don't have to write it all out! Yay!

Tomorrow wasn't looking too good for Chase…


	6. To Face His Doom

**Author's Note: **_YAY! Finally, I'm done! I know it's taken forever and a day, but here it is! The last chapter of the story! It's pretty shocking that I got off my lazy ass and actually did it! In all fairness though, my lappy was in the store for repairs for two weeks and I could do any writing at all. And as a thank you to all of you guys for being patient and giving me such great feedback on the story I've included an epilogue at the end of the chapter! _

_So Sorry Darth Maud-dib. You kept asking for a back story, but there isn't one. I was trying to keep her so shallow that she didn't even need a back-story. Although after doing this last chapter I kind of wish I had!_

_Well, read and enjoy!_

**Chapter Six: **_To Face His Doom _

**Saturday**

Chase growled as he looked in the mirror. He was _screwed._ There was no way out of this. He had tried all week to get rid of Morgan.

Well, if this wasn't a fan fiction he probably would have tried even harder and succeeded, but that leaves us with no plot. Of course this whole story has been one major plot hole considering Hannibal Bean was locked in the Ying-Yang world during the medieval times of King Arthur. Therefore he would not have known the original Morgan Le Faye and he would not have become a good friend of the family. Of course there's always the theory he could have used the Sands of Time to go back an-

"Shut up and get on with the damn story!" Chase snapped. Cranky bitch... "Just keep it up! When I'm released from this story- You'll die first!"

What about the weatherman? Chase growled ominously showing his lack of patients. So without another moments delay back to the story!

Just as Chase was contemplating secretly murdering Morgan and making Jack the scapegoat, there was a knock on the door. He turned around to see the Xiaolin Monks standing there. They were all giving him the same damning looks, especially Kimiko.

"This is your last chance. Call off this wedding or else." Kimiko stated rather bitter.

"Or else what?" Chase asked. He was actually curious. There was an awkward pause. Kimiko looked hot and flustered. Her temper really was going to get the better of her one day.

"Because! Because I said so! That's why! Whatever you have planned isn't going to work Chase!" She yelled enraged. Chase just rolled his eyes.

"My only _plan_ is to figure a way out of this mess." There was another awkward pause after Chase's last statement.

"You wha?" Kimiko couldn't seem to grasp what he was saying. Rai moved passed her waving his hands as if calling a time out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's get this straight! You don't like Kimiko's friend?"

"Hate her." Chase scowled.

"But you're getting married to her?" asked Clay for Rai.

Chase just growled and crossed his arms showing his irritation. The monks looked at each other seeming even more confused. Kimiko spoke up again.

"But you wrote her letters!"

"No. Hannibal wrote those! He is trying to trap me into marrying the most high maintenance brat out of spite. I can't just refuse or I'll have to fight with Lance."

"What so bad about that?" Omi added to the conversation.

"We'd destroy the world." The Heylin master said dryly. "Long fan fiction short, I need Morgan to be the one to call it off or life on this planet won't exist anymore or I'm stuck with her until she dies."

They stood there with another pause of silence. They all seem to be thinking. Omi was the first to say anything.

"Why not just tell Morgan the truth. If she really does like you then she'll understand."

"Dude _are_ you serious! You can't just waltz up to a woman and tell her you don't love her! That's like suicide!" Rai cried. A debate broke out amongst the monks about whether honesty was the best policy in this case. Chase shook his head and walked out. He knew what he had to do. Even if it was 'suicide'.

Morgan was sitting in front of the vanity. She didn't feel good. She knew deep down something was wrong, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Looking at her veil, which she had yet to put on, she tried to push all her worries down. It was going to be her day and no one was going to mess it up! Her mom had even lent Morgan the wedding dress from her wedding. It fit like a glove! Morgan heard the door behind her open, close, and lock. She waited for him to speak. She had somehow known Chase had come to speak with her.

"Morgan."

"You know Chase, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony." She looked at him with her big sparkling blue eyes. He hated those eyes. They made him feel squishy inside. The kind of squishy that ended up on the floor.

"We need to talk. Honestly." She smiled softly waiting for what he had to say. Chase opened his mouth just when the though hit him _Don't say it! It will be better if you just don't say it!_ Chase quickly smothered those thoughts. "I don't love you."

Morgan's smile dropped. Chase continued as the tension in the air thickened.

"This has all been Hannibal Bean's plot to spite me. Those letters aren't from me."

Morgan sat there like a sponge looking at her lap, absorbing everything Chase said. Chase stopped talking. Things in the room were warmer than they had been a minute ago. Sweat began rolling down Chase's face. Instantly pink flames combusted around the vanity. Chase's eye darted back at Morgan to see her crazed eyes ignite with fury.

"You don't love me?" She hissed. It suddenly hit him as the flames began to swallow the whole room. He looked into her fierce blue eyes. Hannibal didn't want to annoy Chase or see him fight to the death with Lance. Oh no. He wanted Chase to say the wrong thing to Morgan. She was a ticking time bomb and her countdown had just hit zero. "You _bastard_!"

The guests were beginning to take their seats when an explosion shook the citadel. Rushes of hot pink flames burst through one of the halls like a giant blow torch. Guests panicked and ran for the nearest exit. In the mid of all the chaos Hannibal was laughing maniacally. He hadn't figured Morgan would explode so soon! Chase was either dead or in the process of being killed. It was so wonderful when a plan came together so well!

Morgan clawed at Chase amid the flames. She snatched at his hair and pulled the dark Heylin master down to her eye level. He could see the violent sparks dancing wildly in her eyes.

"_We_ were supposed to be _happy_ together!"

Pulling out of her grasp, Chase tried to avoid the flames around them. It seemed like the flames just rolled of her skin. If he didn't think of something Morgan was going to roast him. Suddenly, the flames blacken. Morgan's eye glowed malevolently.

"I _loved_ you!"

Chase gasped as he sat up. He was in the main hall suddenly. Hannibal was laughing at him from the other side. He felt his chest only to find it bruised and burnt severely. That girl had moved within a split second. What a time to for him to not wear any armor! Stupid sorcerer robes. He looked up and saw a gaping hole in the wall where Morgan had punched him through. The wretched girl was standing in the hole in the wall looking at him hatefully. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn. Damn it! She gives new meaning to that saying! _Chase thought. He stood up and readied himself to fight her. He wasn't going to die so easily. Morgan jumped through the hole and stalked her way over to Chase.

The fight began in no time. Morgan was literally pouring on the heat as every punch and kick she threw was laced in flames. As for Chase, he took a more defensive approach as he waited for openings before making an attack. Morgan stole her leg under Chase's in an attempt to make him fall, but he quickly snatched her arm and pulled her down with him. Morgan hit the ground hard. She hadn't expected him to get her like that. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the fountain. Without much thinking as he got up he tossed Morgan in the fountain. She screeched as the water and flames created steam. She attempted to get out only having Chase kick her back in. Finally, she came up to the surface completely extinguished and coughing for air. Chase pulled her up to the side and let her hold on the wall of the fountain as if she was just a little kid at the pool. As the steam cleared the monks and her father showed up trying to figure out what was going on.

"Morgan?" Lance asked his daughter. He was horrified by her aggressive appearance. Yes. The girl had a temper, but he had no idea that this was lurking inside of his little girl the whole time. She seemed to have finally calmed down, but her eyes still held a smoldering homicidal craze to them. This time she wouldn't go back to being 'normal'.

"No! No! _No!_" Hannibal screeched. "That little basket case was supposed to turn you into a pile of ashes!"

He lashed out at Chase with full force. Chase felt a tug backward and fell into the fountain. He resurfaced out of red water instead of clear. Morgan and Hannibal were no were to be seen. Lance frantically pulled his daughter up from the surface of the water. Blood was everywhere.

That evening Morgan was bundled up tight in a magic restraining straight jacket and half her face was covered in bandages. After Hannibal missed his original target and hit Morgan instead he shrank in size and fled on Ying-Ying. He was furious that his plans hand gone well.

As for Lance, he was devastated that Morgan what mentally insane. After she had been bandaged up he refused to see her. He felt ashamed that he hadn't realized her illness after seventeen years of caring for her. Before she was to be hauled off to the mental institution Chase grabbed her for a word alone.

"Morgan. Why did you-"

"Because if anyone kills you it's going to be me." She coldly answered before he could finish the question. He nodded satisfied with her response. "And also because I still love you."

Chase raised an eyebrow. After all that drama and knowing that he hates her she still loved him. No wonder she was mentally wacked! It must have been that Mary-sue thing… The men in white finally showed up to take her way.

"Good bye Chase. Make sure to keep an eye out for me." She smiled cheerfully. "Because when I'm done desecrating Hannibal's body, your next sweetie muffin! Kisses!"

"Get the Hell out of my house." Chase growled.

**Epilogue: **

**A Year Later **

A pretty nurse with long honey blond locks knock on the young mistresses' door. The mistress was very irritable. She heard what sounded to be a cursing. She bit her lip in terror. Honestly, she had no idea why she had taken this job at the Rosewood Institution for the Mentally and Magically Ill.

"Sir, I really don't think the mistress is feeling well enough to see anyone right now…" The nurse turned the visitor. The man gave her a stern look that made her feel like no matter what she did she was in trouble. The poor woman gulped and call into ward of the asylum. "Miss. Le Faye! You have a visitor!"

"_I'll burn all of you!_" Morgan screeched though the door. "_You think I'll stay in this god forsaken hole forever!? I will kill you all!_"

The nurse backed away from the door as Morgan began screaming. It looked like the doctors would have to double the meds and magic restraints again. The man behind her rolled his eyes. He roughly shoved the nurse away taking the keys.

"W-Wait sir! She's not stable right now! P-Please wait until the doctors give her, her medicine!"

"I'll be fine. She won't hurt me." He unlocked the door and went in to the lion's den leaving an awe struck nurse standing in the hall.

Morgan was sitting in the corner of her padded cell in her straight jacket. Over her right eye was an eye patch, but it didn't cover the whole scar on her once flawless face. Her one blue eye glowered with the same bitter insanity that it had a year ago. An eerie smile crept up her face.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you come here. Especially seeing as how I'm going to _kill you first_!" Morgan screamed. Her face was contorted with fury as she tried to release herself from her jacket. The man smiled a similar smile that Morgan had only far more toothy. She looked up with her one shimmering blue eye. "You can stop playing masquerade now-"

The man began to melt away and give shape to his true form.

"_Dear Uncle_ Hannibal." Spat Morgan.

"Now, now my dear. You wouldn't want to kill me. I am here to make this little mess up to you." He chuckled in his deep southern accent. Morgan raised an eyebrow. In one swift gesture Morgan was freed from her straight jacket. She smiled wickedly as her magical bounds that once with held her magic were broken and her pink flames rose around her. After a split second of enjoying unrestricted movement, Morgan focused back in on her target.

"So why did you _really_ see me free?"

"You'll see my dear. You'll see…" Hannibal pushed the door open and left.

Deep inside Morgan wanted to turn him into a bean burrito, but for now she'd let him go. It was time to help her dearest inmates have some fun around the asylum before she checked out.

_The-End_


End file.
